Paper Cut
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: Paper cuts are the thinnes most painul cuts and Troy was Gabriella's paper cut. She couldn't get over the pain of his betrayal... will she fight for love or succumb to the sorrow of her lovers paper cut! Please read & review 3 Troyella/ slight troypay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places that are related to the movie high school musical, not do I own any sort of rights to the movie itself. I merely own the rights to this fanfic in which I emphasize my love for the movie and life after the movie :) Please read enjoy and review!

Chapter One:

The pitter-patter of the rain on the window to the living room provided a background beat to the conversation that filled the lifeless air of the Montez household. It was the big weekend before senior year and the girls had all grouped together for a giant sleepover. It was time to dish about boys, school, and big plans for the next year. While Gabriella was excited that she got to spend time with her friends, she couldn't help but miss Troy.

It was just one month ago that they took their whirlwind romance to the next level. She couldn't be happy with her relationship and her life, but she felt like their was a giant water bucket above her head ready to wash away everything that was going so well.

"Earth to Gabs," Taylor, her best friend was repeating waving a hand in front of her face. Taylor was sitting closest to Gabriella wearing a purple nightgown that matched the shape of the nightgown all the girls were wearing. They had all bought the same little nightgown for this exact outing and they all got it in their favorite colors.

Gabriella looked at the girls and then looked at the floor. She couldn't possibly tell them the real reason that she was so distant. They wouldn't be able to understand, or worse they would all look down on her. The truth was she had lost her virginity to Troy who was spending more and more time with Sharpay... and as of today her period was late.

"Are you okay," Martha asked looking at Gabriella wearing her green nightgown and pigtail. She had the biggest spirit of all the girls. If anyone would be able to cheer up Gabriella it would have been Martha.

"If you want we can come back another time," kelsi added. She was mostly quiet during the conversation that Gabi had been ignoring, but she showed the most concern for Gabriella. Mostly because she was the only one who knew what was really going on between Troy and Sharpay. Trying not to bring any attention to herself, she started to play with the hem of her black nightgown and looked away from everyone.

"I don't know what to say... or do... For the first time in my life I do not have the answer." Gabriella whispered trying not to cry. It was that first love, that first heartbreak, that always hurt the deepest. Troy Bolton was like her first paper cut... barely there but the pain never seems to actually go away.

"What do you mean sweetie," Taylor asked scooting closer to her best friend and putting an arm around her. She looked sympathetically at Gabriella letting her know that all the girls were there for her when they needed her.

Sitting on the window sill making just enough room for Taylor to sit next to her, Gabriella looked out the window again. She couldn't help but wonder where Troy was and what he was doing that very second... But instead of looking at the present, she was reliving the past.

"It's nothing new," Gabriella blushed. "I am just thinking of Troy and how some things are just too good to be true. Where does the fairytale end and the nightmare begin?"

"the best fairytales never end," Martha smiled at Gabriella and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"The truth is... One month ago my life was turned upside down..." Gabriella started as she told her friends the one night that was on her mind and why she couldn't get her mind off Troy.

"_Troy it is the middle of summer... I don't really understand why you need me to come help you practice for the SATs." Gabriella said through her phone walking down the road towards Troy's house. _

_It was the perfect summer night. The stars lit up the night like fireworks on the fourth of July. Everything seemed to shine a little bit brighter. The cool breeze kept the humid New Mexico air enjoyable. It was the perfect summer night, and she was walking to her boyfriend's house to study... oh yeah, Gabriella's life was filled with some passionate romance._

"_Just get here quick," Troy laughed through the phone. He couldn't give away his master plan and he still had some finishing touches to accomplish. _

_Troy climbed up to his tree-house and smiled at the view from the edge... His skylight would definitely come in handy tonight. He carefully laid down the soft white blanket and set the picnic up. Each plate had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a piece of chocolate cake, and strawberries scattered among the rest of the plate. In the center of the blanket Troy lit one giant candle and quickly got up to light the candles he placed around the tree-house to give it a little light. He finished just in time to climb back down and run to answer the front door._

"_You asked me to bring an overnight backpack and the practice SATs... Just when I think I have you all figured out, you go and change on me Mr. Bolton." Gabriella laughed holding up the practice test and smiling at her boyfriend. She couldn't love him anymore than she already had, she was positive of that._

"_Why don't you go change into your pajamas and meet me up in the tree-house... my parents should be back any second now..." Troy replied coyly. He didn't want to give himself away, but this was going to be the first night that he and Gabriella were going to spend together... even if she wasn't aware that his parents were gone for the weekend on a second honeymoon in honor of their 20th wedding anniversary._

"_Alright," Gabriella said eying him and trying to figure out what he was up to. She handed him her bag and pulled out her small silk red nightgown that she bought with the girls earlier. It was their new sleepover nighties, but she couldn't help but see if the soft fabric was Troy approved._

_Troy looked her up and down biting his lip as he walked away, he was going to enjoy this night a little bit too much. Climbing back up to the tree-house he could help but imagine how sexy Gabi was going to look in her silk nighty. The way the fabric would stop just pass her luscious ass and leave everything to imagination by coming down just low enough. She would definitely drive him crazy the second that she climbed up the ladder._

_Setting her backpack down gently in the corner, Troy walked over to the other side of his secret fort and tried figuring out the best way to be positioned when Gabi finally did get up there. He finally settled for lying down on his left side facing the ladder and closed his eyes... Tonight was going to be all of his wildest fantasies coming true._

_Gabriella stood at the bottom of the tree a little too aware of how much skin the nightgowns actually showed. She was instantly uncomfortable... She didn't want Troy to see her and think she looked terrible. She just wanted to be in his presence all the time... and she didn't want some stupid little piece of fabric to get in the way of that._

_Climbing up the ladder, Gabriella pushed aside any insecurities she felt about the way she looked in the nightgown and made her way to her boyfriend. She smiled at Troy as she ascended to the top of the fort. She wanted to cry happy tears for the romantic setting she saw in front of her._

"_I wanted to surprise you," Troy started talking as she made her way to the spot directly across from him and laid down opposite him. "My parents are gone for the weekend and I thought we could use a little special time away from everyone and everything else."_

"_Troy this is beautiful." Gabriella state as she grabbed a strawberry and started to bite down... but mid bite she realized she was anything but hungry._

_Gently pushing her plate aside, Gabriella leaned forward and moved the candle to the edge of the blanket, so that it wouldn't be in the way of her and her boyfriend. She giggled a little suddenly aware of all the emotions she was feeling. She was ready, but not in a horny, need to have sex kind of way. It was that butterfly in your stomach that seems to take over when you are truly in love and you have no control over your own actions that she was feeling. She grabbed Troy's plate and pushed it over by her own._

_They just stared at each other in the moonlight. Completely in love and completely aware of the others' emotions and intentions, it was like they were stuck in pause. Neither Troy or Gabriella wanted to make the first move, but they both wanted the first move to happen._

_As if there was a new need inside of her, Gabriella crawled the small distance to Troy and leaned in kissing him softly first. But a few seconds later with his hand around her waist she felt an urgency to be closer to him, an urgency to taster more of him and she started massaging his tongue with her own. Rolling over onto her back, Gabriella pulled Troy on top of her, letting him take complete control of the situation._

_Kissing her passionately, Troy ran his hand up and down Gabriella's thigh massaging the soft skin at his fingertips. Slowly he gained the courage to reach up and peel her matching silk panties off and toss them away. He was taking his time kissing her neck, trailing his kisses to each shoulder as he peeled down each strap of the nightgown leaving Gabriella completely naked..._

"You guys don't need to know the details... I am sure you can do the basic math." Gabriella finished her story about the weekend Troy's parents were away and the surprise night he had set up for her.

"that sounds sweet," Kelsi said. She had always thought that Gabriella and Troy were a cute couple. She didn't want to be the one breaking the bad news that Troy recently had started to disagree with that simple thought. She kept seeing Troy over at the Evans' house whenever she went to go see Ryan, and he wasn't there for Ryan.

"He has become distant lately," Gabriella cried looking at Taylor next to who. "And..."

Taylor brushed a hair out of her friends face and tried to put on a smile. "I could have Chad do recon work and see why he is distant... and I am sure you have nothing to worry about."

"I saw him with Sharpay... My mom does the PR for the theater downtown and she wanted to take me to the opening night for their new original play as her date... he was there with her talking to the director... then last week he said something about a new audition... He rarely calls or texts. I just feel like sex changes everything and I want to take it back. I want to take everything about him back!"

"You two belong together," Martha chirped in the conversation from across the room. "I mean I don't know why he would be spending so much time with Sharpay, he has the perfect fit for him in you."

Gabriella grabbed her phone and stood up. She was simply checking to see if he had responded to her last text. Not that she was surprised when she found out that he had not responded at all. "I don't care if he decides he doesn't like me anymore... Like a paper cut the wound will heal.. but I may be pregnant..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gabriella covered her eyes with my hand as we all stood in the pregnancy test aisle. While she loved her best friend more than life it's self, Taylor's logic in times of emotional crisis was just a little too much at times. Like driving to the nearest Walgreen's in the middle of the night simply because they knew it would be open containing the type of test they were looking for was not Gabriella's idea of a good time. So the four girls stood in the aisle staring at the boxes in front of them with confused looks on all their faces.

"We should buy more than one," Taylor suggested raising an eyebrow. This was not the way she expected to be spending her final weekend of summer vacation.

"This one says clear, digital, and easy to read fast results," kelsi said grabbing the bright blue box in front of her.

"I like the design on that one... It looks easy to use and it says it is 99.9 percent accurate," Martha added looking over Kelsi's shoulder.

"Oh Troy," Sharpay's voice quietly said near by with giggles and then silence filled the entire store.

Just as the two girl were about to hand Gabriella the box, she quickly threw a finger to her lip motioning for everyone to stay silent and follow her. She could have sworn she heard the slut's voice in the next aisle saying his name... the name of the man who shall not be named...

Taylor looked at he friend squinted her eyes and took charge of the situation standing up straight she started to walk into the next aisle... when she ran into a tall muscle toned body instead...

"Tay?" Chad asked looking down at the small box in Taylor's hand. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Taylor for the first time in her life did not have an answer. If she claimed the test as her own, she would create friction with her boyfriend for the simple reason they have yet to make love for the first time. If she outed Gabriella, things would get way out of control way to fast. She had to be quick on her toes with an answer that would soothe all parties involved. "It's for my mother apparently I should be expecting a little baby brother or sister..."

"Cool..." Chad said kissing her lightly on the cheek and waving to all the other girls.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor said putting her hands on her hips. "in the condom aisle..." She finished raising an eyebrow. Under pressure the only thing she could think of, was that she had to put Chad under pressure.

"I'm here with the guys... It was a stupid dare..." Chad mumbled thinking of anything that would sound good. "I respect you and in no way would I jeopardize our relationship by pressuring you to move too quickly..." he finished his ramblings with a grin.

"i shouldn't punish you for the stupidity of your friends, but I can punish you for the choice of listening to them!" Taylor said gently pushing him on the shoulder. "Why don't we go outside and talk for a minute about something."

Chad nodded at his girlfriend and started heading for the door.

"Can you buy these for my moms," Taylor asked her friends just for show as she followed Chad out the door. At least they had a cover up story. If Gabriella was pregnant, everyone would know soon enough anyway. There was no reason to unveil her secret torment any sooner than was necessary.

"what's up?" Chad said leaning over his girlfriend as she stood against the wall with a a hand on each side of her. He smiled at her looking at the door, obviously waiting to see if Troy would be coming out.

"Were those condoms for Troy?" Taylor asked impatiently. She knew exactly what her friend was worried about inside the store. They had heard Troy giggling and laughing with Sharpay.

"No," Chad stated flatly. "I haven't seen troy all night. The honest truth is... Alright I will tell you, just don't laugh."

"Chad?" Taylor said warning him she was getting impatient.

"Jay and I were going to practice our free throws with Zeke, but we got hot and wanted to try something new and creative out. So we thought instead of a water balloon fight, we would have a water condom war! The other two are in the car waiting... they were too embarrassed to be seen buying contraceptives."

"Well tell your little boy friends... they shouldn't be playing with contraceptive devices if they can't handle buying them and kick their lunk-head asses." Taylor said kissing him hard on the lips as she saw her friends walk out the main entrance. She winked at him as she started to walk towards her friends.

"Hey?" Chad called after her catching up to her half way between the building and her car.. "what was that about Troy? You know he is my best friend and I got his back."

Taylor looked over at Gabi who climbing into the passenger seat of the car and turned back to Chad. She had never lied to Chad, about anything except who the pregnancy test was really for. She didn't know if she could lie to him about this. She sighed and started to whisper... "Gabi seems to think Troy is having an affair with Sharpay. When we were in there trying to figure out what kind of test to get my mother. Picking out pregnancy test is not one of my expertise."

"what the great Taylor Mckessie is not a genius about everything? That is it we have to break up this instant!" Chad said joking and pulling her in for one final passionate kiss. He turned to run back in the store and get the condoms for their twisted game but turned around simply said one last thing to his girlfriend. "If it makes you feel better, Troy hasn't even been hanging with us guys lately. I don't know where his head is at... If he is in there... I promise you, I would not have been covering for him."

Chad walked back into Walgreen's and decided it was best to settle for simple balloons this time, but he happened to walk down that magic aisle and saw the one thing he never thought he would see... He saw his best friend making out with the ice princess... which in Chad's mind was like trying to wrestle a mountain lion. Shuddering he kept walking towards the small section of party supplies in the back of the store by the greeting cards, grabbed his balloons and ran out of there...

Meanwhile the girls were settled back at Gabriella's house drinking down as much juice as they could handle trying to make Gabriella have to go to the bathroom. She had to admit that she did not like the idea of peeing on a stick but she would rather know the truth about elephant in the room.

Taylor put an arm around her friend as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom holding the two small white sticks in her hands and looking at her friends. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank enough water to drown myself to death," Gabriella said as she started walking towards the living room again. "It says we have to wait ten minutes." She sighed and set them down on a napkin as she sat back down by her sleeping bag.

Just as Taylor was about to sit down in her sleeping bag next to her closest and most dear friend, she felt her phone vibrate. Glancing at the other girls, she quickly picked up her phone and read the message:

"_I promised I would never lie to you... Troy, is cheating on Gabriella._"

"it is almost time to see the results" Martha said happily. The sooner they all knew what the results were, the sooner they could all think of the way to solve it. They were friends and in the end it was all about helping Gabriella get through this.

Taylor smiled at Gabi and took her place in her own sleeping bag. She debated typing back, and finally settled on the thought that if Chad was going to be honest with her she was going to be honest with him. He deserved her honesty:

"_You can't tell anyone, but Gab thinks she might be Preg."_

"It is all you." Kelsi said to Gabriella as she glanced at her watch. "It's now or never"

Gabriella put one hand on her heart and slowly reached for the test with her other hand. Inhaling deeply she brought the test right in front of her eyes. Still holding her breath, she opened her eyes and just stared at the results still holding her breath.

Tears flooded through her eyes as she scream! "It's negative!" Gabriella wanted to laugh, cry, and scream in frustration all at once. She just laughed at herself for being the mimic of a pregnant woman who's hormones were out of balance and she couldn't keep her out emotions in tack.

Taylor looked at her phone than at her best friend. She knew that if she told Gabriella about Sharpay, she would be breaking an unspoken trust between chad and herself. She once again was caught in the middle of breaking someone's trust. She told Chad about Gabs, so it was only fair to tell Gabriella the truth.

"Taylor" Gabriella said this time waiving her hand in front of her friends face. It was obvious Taylor was deep in thought and clearly somewhere else. "Thinking about Chad? Don't think I didn't see you send that little text!"

Taylor's face went cold as she turned to her best friend and frowned... "I am sorry Gab... Chad just texted me to confirm that Troy and Sharpay were getting it on at Walgreen's."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning slight troypay smut in this one, which I promise to all you troyella fans won't last long. But it can't hurt like a paper cut if it doesn't hurt right? You have been warned on with the chapter.

Chapter 3-

"Do I have to go to school," Gabriella whimpered through her phone to Taylor. "I mean you can handle everything for the rest of the year right?"

"Not a chance," Taylor replied. "You have to face him sometime. Gabriella, just because he is a jerk, doesn't mean you get to play a bashful victim. We are strong intelligent women. We stand up and fight for our men, our schools, and most importantly our selves."

"Fine,"Gabriella agreed through her phone as she threw her backpack around her shoulders and headed towards her front door where she knew Tay was standing. She waved high at her best friend and ran to meet her on the sidewalk. They had walked to school everyday for a year now.

This was the start of their senior year, everything in high school all came down to this year. All of their hard work paid off in this school year. They got selected to go to the best school, be in charge of the most important school events, and they finally get to let loose and have a little fun.

"Besides," Taylor replied handing Gabriella a cappuccino for their walk. "He will see how amazing you are when you find a hot new guy to focus all your attention on."4

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I don't want another man. I want Troy. With us things are just perfect. We get each other, I understand him more than I understand myself sometimes."

Taylor patted her friend on the back and nodded. "that's how things are with chad. We have no secrets. I trust him completely."

Gabriella looked down at her feet as they walked not saying another word. What was there for her to say? She had lost the man of her dreams to a stupid blond slut, who did whatever it took to win him over. She wasn't that type of girl... She refused to stoop down to Sharpay's level, but she had to get her man back. She just had to do it the clueless way... she had to point out all her good qualities by having a secret admirer.

"once again I feel like I am talking to a wall," Taylor said as they got to the steps of the school. She had been talking about all her plans for the yearbook as they walked the rest of the way to school and was a little more than simply frustrated that her best friend was not even listening to her.

"I am sorry," Gabriella responded with a small smile as she looked at Tay. "i was thinking about sharpay and troy and me... and love... and sex... and everything."

"He has turned you into a bumbling twit, how will we ever win the decathlon this year if you can't focus," Taylor said walking in front of Gabriella and tapping her foot.

"I... I can... I am focused. I know as much as the guy who wrote the encyclopedia." Gabriella replied trying her hardest to sound positive that she could be helpful. She wanted to be the same person she was last year, the brainy new girl with a surprisingly beautiful singing voice, but she would never be that person.

"I see you are clearly focused," Taylor sighed shaking her head. "it is a beautiful day in Albuquerque. You have to focus on you. Once you love you, everything else will come naturally."

"I love myself," Gabriella whispered, trying to look Taylor in the eyes but immediately looking away. "I just have a few doubts. But I know how strong I am both mentally and physically."

"we will see," Taylor said turning around again so she was facing forward. "we will have an emergency girls night at my place. It is time to make you over ms. Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella sighed as she watched Taylor walk into the school. She stood there for what felt like forever just staring at the doors of the school. It happened every time she moved with her mother to a new school. She made friends have a great social life and then everything blew up in her face and she was left all alone, until the next move. This was no different, except there would be no next move.

She was late, but she didn't care. Gabriella had a perfect everything. It was time she became a little less perfect. She would do what everyone would ask her to, but it was time she started doing something for herself. She was going to win troy back if it was the last thing she did and she was not afraid to get a little dirty.

As she walked past the janitors closet she heard a soft moan escape the creaks. She looked around as she tried to ignore the sound, but she knew that voice anywhere. Troy was in the janitor's closet with Sharpay.

Troy smiled as all his other teammates left the locker room after their morning practice. It was their first practice of the year and it was always a rush. He grinned at Chad as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wipe that grin off your face Bolton," Chad said hitting him with the towel that was in his hand. Chad bit his lip as he though about the fact that he had something to say to troy. If he told Taylor Troy's secret, then he was able to even the score and tell Troy Taylor's secret.

"i just have a feeling this year, this year is going to be spectacular," troy said as he shut his gym locker and looked at chad who was still drying out his hair.

"yeah," chad agreed tossing his towel in the locker and grabbing his shirt out. "I have something to tell you man."

Troy looked at chad with a puzzled look and just shrugged. They had been best friends since they joined peewee basketball in elementary school. If chad had something to tell him, it could not be that bad.

"it is about Gabriella," Chad said taking a deep breath. "i know you two never officially broke up, you just have been taking some space.."

"if that is what you want to call it," troy smirked thinking about sharpay. He couldn't wait to see her, to feel her arms around him.

"According to Taylor.." chad continued. "Gabriella thinks she may be pregnant. I think that this is something you need to talk to her about, no matter what kind of terms you guys are on now."

Troy sat down on the bench in front of the lockers and looked up at chad. How could she be pregnant? He swore that they used protection, and he didn't see any leakage afterward. He didn't know what to say or do, except if she was pregnant he would have to end things with sharpay.

"look I know it is shocking man, but you have to focus, get your head in the game... you can not let her raise the kid on her own. You have to talk to her." Chad said sitting down next to him.

"I will..." Troy started to say and just shook his head. "i have to go meet sharpay."

"Sharpay?"

Troy was so lost in confusion that he forgot no one knew about the fact that he had just started seeing Sharpay. It was his summer fling after he and Gabriella seemed to drift slowly apart. He spent more time at work at the country club and that meant more time watching Sharpay.

"Yeah," troy said standing up. "she wanted to talk about the winter musical. Probably just wants to warn us to not audition."

Troy ran out of the locker room and to the janitor's closet that he and sharpay had designated their meeting place if things ever got too hot at school. They needed a place to get away and meet each other. The second he shut the door, she threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss Troy passionately.

Troy broke away from the kiss, causing sharpay to leave a trail of kisses on his neck whimpering that he had denied her access to the area she was most interested in. "we need to talk."

Sharpay gently nibbled on his ear and whispered, "we don't have to talk about anything."

Troy moaned as she played with his ear with her tongue it was always his weakness. He opened his mouth to say something but sharpay took that second to claim access to the area she wanted most, and she kissed him on the mouth.

Troy pushed her to the side of the closet causing a few of the chemicals to spill on the floor and create a loud thud. He smiled into the kiss, as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her legs around his waist. He held her to the wall as both of their centers met through all the fabric they were wearing.

Sharpay moaned softly as she bit Troy's bottom lip and pressed her chest to his, so that every inch of their bodies were touching through the fabric. She held onto his neck with one hand and the other was slowing tracing its way to his jeans.

She cupped his member in her hands through his jeans slightly moving her hand up and down as her tongue jolted inside his mouth. When she heard his loud moan of approval she started to unzip his pants letting his penis escape through the small hole.

"I'm not wearing any panties," sharpay whispered seductively as she slowly lifted her ass against the wall, giving him access to enter her core.

Troy grinned and thrust into her fast and hard. He wanted her and he wasn't in the mood to play any games. She screamed out in ecstasy as he pounded into her faster and harder with each growing second. They were two hungry being feasting on the last bit of food they had left. In unison they screamed out in pure pleasure just as they were about to hit their climax.

That was when there heard, her voice. "Mrs. Tompkins I don't know how they got stuck down there. I think coach Bolton said something about extra time cleaning off the stage for the musical auditions in a few weeks."

Troy pushed himself away and faced the back of the closet as he zipped his jeans and attempted to tuck his hard on in his jeans. Sharpay messed with her skirt as she got control of her breathing.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans," Mrs. Tompkins said as she opened the door to the janitors closet. "is there a problem in here?"

"Nope," Troy said taking a deep breath. "Just looking for the floor wax."

Sharpay walked out of the closet glaring at Gabriella then added. "we share a free first period. So we thought we would get an early start on the winter musical.. we had no idea the closet locks."

"Well leave that cleaning to the janitor, he has to do something," Mrs. Tompkins muttered walking away non-the-wiser of what was actually happening.

"Gabriella." troy whispered looking at her.

"You two make me sick," she spat at him. "You two deserve each other. But I will have you know, I am the woman having his baby." with that said she stomped her foot and walked away. She would pretend she was pregnant until she couldn't get away with the lie any longer. That was her master plan... when she was sure she had all of Troy's attention she could just fake a miscarriage.


End file.
